This disclosure relates to audio devices and in particular to a loudspeaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,154 discloses a vent loudspeaker system which has at least one active driver and a port opening in a speaker cabinet. Disks or baffle plates are mounted a predetermined distance to and concentric to the port opening, resulting in a vented system.